


Comment Corbeau a eu faim

by Nelja



Category: Inuit Mythology, Native American/First Nations Mythology
Genre: F/M, Food, Gen, Humor, Past Relationship(s), hunger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le jour où Corbeau, criant famine, en fut réduit à aller implorer son ex-femme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment Corbeau a eu faim

Cela avait été une année de disette si sinistre que même les cadavres des créatures mortes de faim n'avaient que la peau sur les os. Corbeau avait juste le temps de manger quelques yeux ; dès qu'il entreprenait de percer à coups de bec le corps gelé, des prédateurs plus gros que lui arrivaient. Tous prêts à le combattre, non seulement pour lui voler sa trouvaille, mais pour le dévorer. Corbeau ne leur accordait pas la joie de ce dessert.

Qui aurait cru qu'on se lassât des yeux ? Corbeau, pour ne pas périr de faim, en fut réduit à la tout extrême extrémité : aller supplier ses ex-femmes.

La première poussa un hurlement strident qui fit deux fois le tour du monde avant de jeter Corbeau dehors à grand coup de balai. La seconde essaya de lui croquer la tête et affirma son regret de ne pas pouvoir faire de même à son pénis "pour qu'il serve à quelque chose, pour une fois". Il ne put trouver l'entrée de la maison de la troisième sous la couche de neige ; même si elle était morte, elle ne laissait pas Corbeau la dévorer, l'ingrate.

Il en restait une. Ce n'en était pas une que Corbeau avait très envie de revoir. Mais, pour être honnête, il n'avait pas eu envie de voir les autres non plus. Il prit la forme d'un flétan pour plonger dans les eaux noires et glaciales. Il parvint à résister à l'envie de se dévorer lui-même, car il était sagace, réfléchi et génial ; du moins c'est ce qu'il disait.

Il était difficile de suivre une odeur quand on était un poisson, mais comme Corbeau était génial - et autres, voir plus haut - il parvint à trouver le palais sous-marin de Sedna. Là, où chacun pouvait respirer, il reprit sa forme d'origine et croassa un "Bonjour !" très poli et très affamé.

"Que viens-tu faire ici, Corbeau ?" demanda la voix rauque de Sedna. Comme ce n'était pas une invitation à sortir, Corbeau l'interpréta comme une invitation à entrer.

"Ma chère, je pourrais inventer des centaines de raisons, mais à quoi me servirait-il de te mentir ? Je meurs de faim, et j'aimerais tant quelques petites miettes de phoque ou de poisson. J'ai entendu dire que tu en offrais parfois aux humains, s'ils sont courtois et te démêlent les cheveux. En tant que corbeau, je suis très doué pour nettoyer les nuques avec mon bec, plume par plume, et je voulais te proposer..."

"Je n'ai aucun intérêt à me faire coiffer par toi, Corbeau. Tu m'as déjà approchée de trop près, trop souvent."

Corbeau fut déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir une petite tranche de phoque tout de suite, et bien sûr, déçu de l'échec de son pouvoir de séduction, mais aussi un peu soulagé. En fait, il n'était pas certain du tout de réussir à coiffer des cheveux correctement. Même s'ils étaient presque aussi doux que de plumes, se rappelait-il, ils étaient aussi beaucoup, beaucoup plus longs, et ils flottaient autour de sa tête comme un filet.

"Alors tu pourrais juste m'inviter à dîner, en souvenir du bon vieux temps..."

"Le bon vieux temps !" s'exclama Sedna. "Quel bon vieux temps ?"

"Quand tu refusais tous les maris, et que je t'ai séduite grâce à ma magie et mon beau visage..."

"Un beau visage que tu as laissé tomber dès le jour de notre mariage !"

"C'est compliqué comme métamorphose ! Mais j'ai fait des efforts pour apparaître humain !"

"Tu mettais juste un grand manteau et des lunettes noires !"

"N'est-ce pas que c'était très bien imité ?"

Sedna poussa un long soupir.

"Tu m'as accordé autrefois ta main," continua Corbeau, lyrique, "ne peux tu pas le donner juste un doigt ? Un bout d'un doigt ? Je veux dire un phoque." Corbeau mentit avec application. "Je ne mangerais pas tes doigts, bien entendu, s'ils avaient gagné leur forme d'origine."

"Et que me donneras-tu en échange ?" demanda Sedna.

Corbeau se serait bien transformé à nouveau en beau jeune homme, mais il soupçonnait que son ex-femme aurait accueilli la tentative avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que la première fois. Aussi, il était bien trop affamé et trop épuisé pour cela.

"Des excuses ?" hasarda-t-il.

"Des excuses pour quoi ?"

"Je n'en sais rien ! C'est à toi de choisir !"

"Alors elles n'ont aucune valeur."

Corbeau en fut troublé. De son expérience du monde, tout le monde voulait toujours des excuses, en grande quantité. Aussi, les gens avaient en général envie qu'on leur laisse le choix, pour le même prix.

"S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !" croassa-t-il ! "Rappelle-toi que tu étais humaine, et que si tu es aujourd'hui une déesse c'est totalement par la force de notre amour - et par là, je veux totalement dire parce qu'on a couché ensemble."

Si Sedna avait eu un minuscule sourire au début de la phrase, il s'était maintenant mué en une franche grimace. Corbeau ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui déplaisait tellement de se rappeler les bons moments passés ensemble.

Les phoques commençaient à faire cercle autour de Corbeau, ce qui le rendait nerveux. Sedna ne leur avait même pas dit un mot pour cela, pas adressé un signe. Ce qui était assez logique. Les phoques étaient ses doigts coupés, après tout. On n'avait pas besoin de parler à ses doigts, ses mains, ses pattes, peu importe, pour les faire bouger. Petite patte, fais un pas ! Disons que ce n'était nécessaire que quand elles étaient très fatiguées ou très en colère contre vous. On ne se fatiguait pas à rester assise sur un trône en régnant sur la mer, et Corbeau avait entendu dire que la plupart des gens ne se disputaient pas avec leurs pattes. Cela prouvait bien qu'il n'avait pas eu de chance et était né avec les moins arrangeantes de toutes.

Sedna leva juste un menton autoritaire et charmant, et encore, c'était probablement pour la forme, pour indiquer aux phoques de se mettre à lui taper dessus à coup de poissons. Il y avait un poisson-scie et un espadon et un requin-marteau et beaucoup d'autres mais Corbeau était très occupé à se concentrer sur les organes les plus pointus, ignorant le reste.

Quand ils le rejetèrent sur la rive, en partant, ils lui catapultèrent dessus tous les poissons avec lesquels ils l'avaient frappé pendant tout le chemin.

"Le drame !" s'exclama Corbeau devant l'océan superbe, "c'est que tu es quand même la moins pire de mes ex !"

Puis il s'empressa de manger quelques poissons en entier et de cacher le reste, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.


End file.
